galileo_school_of_magic_on_episode_interactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5
Episode 5 is the second episode in Arc 2. It's followed by Episode 6 and preceded by Episode 4. This Episode has full-CC for the MC Summary Dubbed 'Rise of the Antagonists' - Episode 5 introduces many antagonists and the MC's bad habits. Lee Funk, the author, stated this is her favorite episode thus far. Scene 1 The Episode starts with Shyama Mortice going through the prison. She first enters the 'killables' section (not explicitly said). She enters the 'immortal unit' where Chanda Plaid and Akrsna Knese bicker with each other. "A new immortal? In this prison? What are the odds? Like one out of twenty five?" - Chanda However, Shyama is not immortal and goes to the isolation unit. Having been silent the entire time, Shayma talks to Assunta Articuno, the Warden. Shayma taunts Assunta. "Assunta, in the flesh. I really want you in my collection." - Shyama Shyama is locked away. Scene 2 When Assunta returns to her office, she's visited by Lucas Aristotle. A few things are revealed by this conversation: 1) Ifemelu was once part of The Talons. 2) Assunta once tried to take over the world. 3) Assunta's father (Miletus?) was in the Talons as well. Lucas kills her. Isaac Kari, Simon Voltaire, Penelope Licardo and Lucas Aristotle break Chadna and Akrnsa free. Simon and Isaac were blackmailed into joining the Talons. Chanda tries to kill Penelope and Lucas by releasing all the prisoners at Ruminate Prison. Chanda then recrutis Shayma to be 'The Executioner' since Ifemelu Monarch killed the Talons's Executioner in Episode 1. Tempumancer : Leona bribes Penelope Licardo into releasing him. Solimancer : Khagi Essa mind controls Penelope Licardo into letting him free. Scene 3 Suzy-Sue Lockin wakes the MC to let them know that the school is freaking out about the Prison Break. The Pentacles report on it. Haruki Dragi calls the MC to ask if they want a seat to watch their interview with the new Headmaster. Suzy-Sue invites herself. Morning Menu with full CC in this Episode. Next chance will be Episode 10. "Well known criminals like The Collector, Kritanta's right hand and ex-Talon members." - Layla Carebear Necromancer : Kritanta's right hand is released. Scene 4 Haruki is nervous about interviewing the Headmaster or Headmistress. None of the students know it is Lucas Aristotle, but the teachers have known for a week. The MC has an option to stay backstage with Suzy-Sue to witness "the drama" or sit in the crowd. Scene 5 A few of the teachers (Blythe Dewey, Danny Oceanwise, Zelly Foucault) gossip about Lucas. They are joined by Simon and Isaac but leave when Penelope arrives. Penelope and Simon bicker since the interview asks questions that even Penelope doesn't know (or claims not to know). Lucas arrives on stage, and to his surprise, no one recognizes him. Even when he says his name. The interview conducted by Layla and Haruki asks a bit of personal questions like if he dated Ifemelu Monarch, where has he been and such. Layla looks up his name on Moogle and learns that Lucas Aristotle is a wanted for murders, conspiracy and much more. The show cancels when Lucas says 'There are things worse than death' and the students run off. If the MC stayed back stage, they see Suzy-Sue ask Lucas Aristotle for an interview in his office. Scene 6 The MC and Suzy-Sue witness a Discord Being attacking Lucas Aristotle who is after Penelope for an unknown reason. This Being had been locked in Ruminate Prison. Through the dialog, it's inferred that this is the same create that attacked "a student" (Penelope) which caused Lucas Aristotle to reveal to the world his secret of more-than-one-magic and Dark Magic. The Discord Being has a similar look to Aristotle. Aristotle uses Banishment to get rid of the creature forever. And to top it off... Suzy-Sue films this attack. Scene 7 Suzy-Sue (and kind of the MC) go to confront Aristotle. If the reader selected 'Stay Backstage' the MC goes in with Suzy-Sue. Lucas is a bit cocky about his magic, even bragging he knows eighteen of the twenty mancer types. However, he breaks Suzy-Sue's phone. Pissed, Suzy-Sue swears revenge. She (and the MC) leave. Penelope asked Lucas why he did that instead of erasing her memory, and he replies that he can't have the Talons knowing about a Discord Being. Suzy-Sue sobs away, claiming she needs her best friend the MC to cheer her up by hanging out. On a second phone (it's Suzy-Sue, what can you expect?) she invites Justin to hang out. Scene 8 Justin and Robin are trying on clothes in the dressing room of Model. However, Justin being the little flirt he is, tries to put water on his chest to appear sexy to the MC. (He does this regardless of their sexuality / gender). Readers who have him as a love interest can CC him here. However, he causes an explosion and a Fan Made character kicks them out. The squad rushes out. Scene 9 The Squad walks to another room only to find Robin has vanished. Suzy-Sue insists the MC searches for him. Umbramancer : The MC searches for Robin and finds him stalking his crush. Luthor or Laxmi. Robin accidentally knocks the MC over and they are helped up by Eino or Edna. Domimancer : The MC goes to their room where Phelix or Priska gives them a love letter. Thinking it's from Brenna or Basil they storm away before Phelix/Priska can tell the MC it's from them. Brenna / Basil tease the MC about knowing the identity of the letter sender. They'll tell the MC in exchange for a hug. Choice. Luxmancer : The MC searches at their room where they find either a gold necklace, Luxmancer spell book or box of chocolates depending on their choices from Episode 4. Else, realizing she can't dare the MC until they have taken "The Oath" the three of them head outside. Scene 10 The MC asks who has taken the Oath. Every one in their group has (Victoria, Parker, Riley) and Levi Tillich the Potions teacher. The trio decide to visit Levi to ask if he wants to play with them. Scene 11 Levi cannot play with them. He has to attend a meeting with the other teachers. Before Suzy-Sue can dare him, he teleports away. The trio decide to sneak into this meeting. At this meeting the teachers (Blythe Dewey, Zelly Foucault, Simon Voltaire, Isaac Kari, Jamie Quine, Julian Quine, Moose Laozi) discuss their concerns for safety with Lucas as Headmaster. He crashes the party telling them that they are all replaceable. The scene fades with him telling them one last thing (which still hasn't been revealed.) Outside, the trio bicker about being quiet. Suzy-Sue and Justin run off leaving the MC to get caught by Lucas Aristotle. Scene 12 For the first time, the MC is in Lucas's office alone. He marks a tally on a board. He warns the MC that they have three days detention and if they get another that equals weekend detention. The scene fades with Lucas thinking to himself that the MC is "perfect in every way."Category:Episode 5 Category:Tempumancer Category:Solimancer Category:Umbramancer Category:Luxmancer Category:Domimancer